Your Latest Trick
by Lebibou
Summary: Mamori donne rendez vous à Hiruma pour parler de l'avenir de l'équipe après le superbowl. Romance très légère de toute façon avec Hiruma…


Ça aurait pu être une journée comme tant d'autre pour Hiruma Yoruichi fils auto-proclamé du Diable.

La journée aurait été d'une simplicité enfantine, surtout à l'approche du Christmas Bowl. Entraînement à s'en faire péter les épaules, courir après la bande d'écervelé composant son équipe, un peu de tir au fusil à la fois pour se défouler et pour leur indiquer ce qui les attendait s'ils perdaient. Enfin, le soir, il aurait jeté un coup d'oeil sur les fiches de joueurs de l'équipe adverse et aurait mis au point des tactiques plus tordus les unes que les autres pour compenser leur manque d'expérience.

Simplement, la journée n'allait pas être aussi simple. Le fuckin' manager avait insisté pour qu'il la retrouve pour manger une glace et parler de l'avenir de l'équipe une fois que le Christmas Bowl serait fini, et ce, quelque soit le résultat.

Ça l'avait, à sa grande surprise, choqué et il avait failli refusé. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça tout de suite. Il lui restait encore un match à jouer avec ses fuckin' joueurs et l'avenir n'existait pas encore. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler de ça une fois la coupe en main.

Néanmoins Mamori s'était faite insistante, tellement qu'elle avait fini par le harceler à coup de sms et lui avait fini par céder. Une journée pour décompresser ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait lorsque sa partie diabolique, dominante cela va sans dire, lui demandait ce qu'il foutait ici.

Mû par un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il s'arrêta net plein milieu du trottoir. Une foule de personnes l'esquiva, passant à sa droite ou à sa gauche. D'aucun ne grommela, inspiré par un instinct de survie inhérent à leur condition de mouton. Un liquide blanchâtre tomba du ciel et s'écrasa sur le cuir chevelu d'un jeune garçon portant des lunettes. Ce dernier venait tout juste de dépasser et posa sa main sur sa tête en marmonnant un juron. Il glissa sa main sous son nez pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. Un pigeon l'avait pris pour cible.

Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut le dissident ayant échouer dans sa tentative de toucher le diable. Ignorant la foule à ses côtés, il dégaina un vieux berreta 92 qu'il avait réussi à faire passer à la douane lors de son retour des USA. Le douanier n'était pas un inconnu de son cahier de menace.

Il inspira prondément, bloqua sa respiration et lâcha une courte rafale. L'odeur âcre de la poudre monta à ses narines, la foule s'abaissa dans une succession de hurlement pour la plupart à la limite de l'audible et le pigeon vacilla avant de s'écraser sur les toits des immeubles.

_iIl l'avait bien cherché. _

Hiruma n'aimait pas les pigeons. À vrai dire, il n'aimait que bien peu de chose à l'exception du football américain et des armes mais dans son classement des choses qu'il détestait, les pigeons avait une bonne place. Que dire de cette espèce colonisatrice, porteuse d'un nombre incalculable de germes potentiellement mortelles et ne devant sa survie qu'à la générosité de quelques personnes âgées décrépies par les années de non-existence.

A la réflexion, il devrait les effrayer à coup de kalachnikov. Ou les abattre tout simplement.

Un sourire mauvais dont il avait posé le brevet déchira son visage.

Le policier en faction dans le quartier s'approcha de lui avec la ferme intention de l'arrêter pour port illégal d'arme et usage en plein milieu de la voie publique. Hiruma leva les yeux, dans une mimique lui déconseillant de faire ça, après quoi il chuchota quelque chose ayant rapport avec des dessous féminin et un fouet.

Le policier blêmit de la racine aux orteils, bafouilla quelque mot inaudible et tourna des talons avant de s'éloigner d'un pas peu assuré.

Le "fils du diable" avait mémorisé tous les petits secrets de tous les agents de police travaillant dans la métropole. Ça ne lui avait pris qu'une petite heure et lui évitait bien des désagréments.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et grogna. Avec cette sombre histoire de pigeon et de vengeance, il avait fini par se mettre en retard.

Cinq minute après, il était devant le salon de thé soigneusement sélectionné par le fuckin' manager. Il était quelque peu excentré par rapport au centre-vill et par conséquent plus discret aux yeux de tous. Sans doute craignait elle qu'il ne dégaine son arme à tout va. Sur l'enseigne était écrit d'un rose pimpant «Le france joyeux. »

Hiruma soupira. Quand est-ce que les Japonais allaient cesser d'employer des mots français à tout va, d'autant plus que leurs structures grammaticales étaient fausses. Les commerçants étaient prêts à tout pour accrocher le client avec des promesses de douceur exotique.

Il poussa la porte de bois, traversée par une vitre pour donner une impression de convivialité factice. Les clochettes émirent une petite mélodie aiguë crispante. Ça commençait mal.

Une serveuse assez mignonne, les cheveux remontés en un chignon banane lui adressa un grand sourire en lui demandant ce qu'il désirait.

Il allait sortir une réplique du style « Un chihuahua avec un tutu rose qui danse le tango. » (_Pourquoi_ _faut il toujours qu'il demande ce qu'on désire ? On vient dans un salon de thé pour quoi ?_) lors qu'il aperçut Mamori lui faisant des grands signes.

Inconsciemment, il s'adoucit :

« Je viens retrouver une amie.

- Très bien, répondit la serveuse, une banane sur le visage. Je vous laisse le temps de vous installer et je vous apporte la carte.

- Merci. »

Le salon de thé était plutôt petit. Les tables en bois, soutenu par un lourd pied central en métal, étaient alignées sur le côté droit. Elles étaient séparées par des banquettes à dossier haut pour donner une impression d'intimité. A sa gauche se trouvait une espèce de petit bar servant à préparer le thé, les tasses ainsi que les viennoiseries. Il devinait derrière la cloison une cuisine où étaient préparé lesdites viennoiseries.

Il s'avança en direction du fuckin' manager, lui adressa un salut du signe de la tête avant de se laisser choir dans la banquette d'en-face. Mamori lui lança un petit sourire. Il l'ignora et rentra dans le vif du sujet.

« De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle fuckin' manager ?

- Tu sais, tu peux commencer la conversation par des banalités avant de te lancer dans le vif du sujet, répliqua Mamori d'un ton ironique. Un « belle journée n'est-ce pas ? » ou un « Bonjour.» rendent la conversation des plus agréables à tenir.

- Ce ne sont que des banalités destinées à détourner le sujet principal de la conversation ou bien pour combler un manque totale de culture général. »

Mamori fit claquer sa langue de dépit et soupira.

« Pas trop de courbatures sinon ? »

Hiruma la considéra quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Elle cherchait quoi en tournant autours du pot comme ça.

_Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ? Le fuckin' nabot s'est tordu la cheville, le chimpanzé s'est retourné un ongle ? _

« Qu'est ce que ça changerait que je te réponde : « Très bien.» Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai peine à bouger. N'importe qui serait dans le même état après un match de cette envergure.

- Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude. »

La serveuse à la banane réapparut avec la carte. Elle les tendit et tous deux s'en saisirent. Hiruma la balaya du regard et la mémorisa instantanément. C'était presque un réflexe. Il profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Mamori. Elle, toujours si vivante et énergique, donnait l'impression qu'un filtre grisâtre la barbouillait de la tête au pied. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cachait mais il n'allait pas tarder à la savoir.

« Je vais prendre un café serré, posa Hiruma, sans même accordé un coup d'oeil à la serveuse. »

Il continuait de fixer son fuckin' manager. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers la personne attendant sa réponse.

« Je vais prendre un thé avec… »

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Hiruma comme si elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

« …avec un chou à la crème, termina le démon, dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait son petit sourire en coin. »

La banane de la serveuse s'évanouit.

« Je suis désolé mais nous sommes en rupture de stock. »

D'un geste habile, Hiruma sortit son cahier de menace.

Après la lecture de l'un des rares mangas qu'il avait lus et appréciés, il avait failli rebaptiser son cahier le Death Note. L'histoire lui avait plu même si, à son goût, les méthodes du détective étaient à revoir. Pourquoi vouloir absolument les cent pour cent de certitude alors que quatre vingt voire soixante pour cent suffisait. A trop vouloir être arrogant, le détective risquait de creuser sa tombe avec ses dents.

Il feuilleta quelques pages avant de trouver sur ce qu'il cherchait.

« Le pâtissier s'appelle Ueki Inoue ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et bien allez lui dire qu'au nom du poster trônant dans sa chambre, il a dix minutes pour nous préparer les meilleurs choux à la crème de toute son existence.

- Mais…

- Faites ce que je vous dis. »

Toute tentative d'argumentation semblant impossible, la serveuse s'en alla, dépitée.

Mamori fixait Hiruma, mi-amusé mi-énervé.

« C'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne suis pas certain que c'était nécessaire. Surtout avec un ton aussi brusque.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu vas avoir tes choux à la crèmes tellement désirés, j'ai pu m'assurer du pouvoir de mon cahier de menace, nous aurons probablement une ristourne vue comme j'effraie la serveuse. Ça n'apporte que des avantages. »

Son fuckin' manager continuait de le fixer, de le détailler, les sourcils froncés, comme plongé dans une réflexion intense. Un long silence s'ensuivit, l'un de ceux que personne ne souhaite ou n'ose briser tant l'atmosphère qu'il impose est à la fois doucereuse et stressante.

Une goutte d'eau vint s'échouait sur la vitre à la droite d'Hiruma. Puis une autre. Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair déchira le ciel de son énergie jaunâtre. Petit à petit, le clapotis caractéristique de la pièce emplit l'espace sonore inoccupé par les deux membre de l'équipe des Deimon.

Dehors, les citadins s'agitaient, sortant les parapluies ou courant jusqu'à l'abri le plus proche. Le salon de thé, quasiment vide quelques secondes auparavant, se retrouva envahi par des personnes évitant une pluie imprévue.

_Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, _ironisa Hiruma.

Mamori croisa ses mains devant elle avant de poser son menton dessus.

« Il y a une question que je me pose depuis longtemps.

- Et quel est-il, ô grand Fuckin' manager ? répliqua Hiruma d'un ton acerbe. Il était content qu'elle cesse d'éviter le sujet qui l'intriguait. »

Mamori hésita quelques secondes, pris d'un doute sans précédent. Même si ça lui avait paru une bonne idée, la veille en se réveillant, maintenant, alors qu'il fallait énoncer ses quelques paroles qu'elle avait tant répétées dans sa tête, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas faire une erreur. Et de taille.

_Et puis merde_.

Elle se jeta à l'eau. :

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? commença-t'elle. Je veux dire, tes percings, tout ça, es tu vraiment le démon dont tu donnes l'impression ou bien n'est ce qu'une image, un faux-semblant que tu cherches à envoyer au monde extérieur parce que ça te facilite la vie ou te permette d'impression tes adversaires ? »

Hiruma cligna des paupières d'incrédulité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait été pris au dépourvu. Et il détestait ça. Et ce qu'il détestait encore plus que d'être soufflé par une question, c'était de ne pas pouvoir y répondre, de ne pas avoir de réponses pré-formatées. En plus, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on le mettait face à cette interrogation. Et il n'était toujours pas capable d'y répondre.

Il fixa ses pensées sur le bruit de la pluie, espérant que l'orage passerait.

Fort heureusement pour lui, ce fut le moment que choisit la serveuse pour réapparaître. Elle évita les nombreux clients, affluence inopinée causée par la pluie, son visage noyé dans la vapeur de la théière sur le plateau qu'elle portait.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table, prenant soin de ne pas toucher Hiruma. Ignorant les règles habituelles de bienséances, elle le servit en premier, la tasse de café chaud cliquetant lorsqu'elle rencontra le bois de la table. Puis elle posa une tasse devant Mamori, plaça la théière devant cette dernière, s'effaçant en disant que les choux à la crème seraient rapidement prêts.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Hiruma la saisit par le poignet.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour le ton brusque de tout à l'heure. J'ai eu une dure journée. »

La banane réapparut sur le visage de la serveuse qui accepta ses excuses, avant de les laisser seul.

« Tu vois que ce n'est pas dur d'être poli, reprit la manager. »

Hiruma acquiesça, souriant en son for intérieur. Sa tentative pour changer de sujet était un succès. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il reprenne les rênes de la conversation.

« Bon, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas fuckin' manager.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça ne va pas ? répliqua t'elle du tac-o-tac.

- Tu tires une drôle de tronche depuis tout à l'heure, tu manques de répondant, tu choisis un salon de thé où tu n'es même pas assuré d'avoir des choux à la crème. »

Elle le fixa d'un air étrange.

« Et bien… Avant-hier soir, lorsqu'on a fêté la victoire contre les Dinosaurs, je me suis rendu compte que pour Kurita, Musashi et toi, le Christmas bowl sera votre dernier match. »

Hiruma eut un petit rire narquois avant de soupirer.

« T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Depuis le début du tournoi, à l'exception d'une fois, la défaite n'a jamais été une option. Ça aurait tout le temps pu être notre dernier match.

- Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! s'emporta t'elle. Avant si vous gagniez, vous continuez à jouer. Alors que maintenant… Même si vous l'emportez, tout s'arrête. »

Hiruma ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter la pluie tomber. Elle venait de dire ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis leur dernière victoire. Les mêmes réflexions devaient agiter l'esprit de Kurita et Musashi. Quoiqu'il fasse, tout allez s'arrêter pour lui et les deux autres fondateurs des Deimons. Il n'avait plus rien à faire contre ça.

Et de façons surprenante, ça le touchait. Il avait fallu que ce soit dans sa dernière année qu'il réussisse à former une équipe digne de ce nom. Ils les avaient vus mûrir, son équipe s'était affirmée.

_Si seulement j'avais eu une année de plus, quelle équipe formidable elle aurait faîte. _

Un rire sadique explosa dans sa tête. Quel était son intérêt pour l'équipe après le prochain match ? Aucun, il venait d'arriver là où il s'était promis d'arriver. L'après n'avait que peu d'intérêt.

« Tu sais, commença t'il d'une voix doucereuse, lorsque j'aurai quitté l'équipe, vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez. Les rebaptiser les bisounours ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, je m'en fous. Une fois que je ne suis plus dans l'équipe, je n'ai aucun intérêt en celle-ci. Ni dans les membres qui la composent. »

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel. Cette affirmation ébranla Mamori. Ce n'était même pas les mots employés mais plutôt la voix mielleuse qu'il avait employée, contrastant avec fureur avec ses paroles. Pendant la seconde où son visage s'était vu éclairer par la lumière jaunâtre de l'éclair, elle avait eu peur de lui. Vraiment très peur. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité.

« Je… Je ne te crois pas, bafouilla t'elle.

- Kekeke… Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux. Néanmoins, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'intéresser à une bande de tire-au-flanc comme vous une fois que je serais parti.»

Une douleur sourde lui irradia le côté gauche de son visage. Son fuckin' manager venait de lui assener une baffe. Très violente.

Il lui lança un regard incrédule. Elle avait les yeux humides pourtant, le reste de son visage n'affichait qu'une colère contenue.

« Tu mens ! cria t'elle. »

Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient retournés, surpris par le claquement ayant empli l'air.

« Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, marmonna Hiruma en se caressant sa joue meurtrie. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. »

Il voulait conserver sur son visage un sourire moqueur mais n'y parvint. Au lieu de ça, il affichait une moue neutre voire ennuyée.

Encore un silence. _On a des conversations pour le moins décousues, _pensa Hiruma. Derrière eux, tout le monde les avaient déjà oublié. Les conversations et les rires étaient de légions, comme pour se moquer de la pluie.

Mamori s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur et plongea sa main dans le sac à main. Elle en sortit une enveloppe toute froissée qu'elle lui tendit.

« Quelqu'un est passé au Club ce matin, dit-elle d'une voix qui se brisait par moment. Il m'a demandée de te donner ceci. »

Hiruma considéra l'enveloppe d'un œil dégoûté. Il savait de qui elle provenait. Il la saisit violemment avant de la déchirer en petit morceau.

_Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce salaud. _

« C'est ton père n'est-ce pas. »

Hiruma fixait désespérément le fond de sa tasse de café encore noir, avant de déclarer d'un ton sans réplique.

« Je n'ai pas de père. »

Son fuckin' manager acquiesça pourtant elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Hiruma était fort pour manipuler le monde entier mais pas pour cacher son passé. Elle avait tout appris par sa mère qui devait posséder un cahier de menace au moins aussi important que le monstre leur tenant lieu de capitaine.

Le père d'Hiruma était japonais, sa mère américaine. Quelques années après sa naissance, ses parents avaient divorcé, le quaterback des Deimons était alors habité avec sa mère dans son pays d'origine. Il y avait passé des années avant que cette dernière ne meure, terrassée par un cancer foudroyant au pancréas. «C'était une grande fumeuse» avait dit sa mère. N'ayant plus aucune famille en Amérique, Hiruma n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'être rapatrié au Japon où il a vécu de nombreuses années avec son père, un homme d'affaire pour le moins occupé.

Par contre, elle ignorait la raison de cette haine. Peut-être reprochait-il à son père la mort de sa mère, son divorce. Ou bien était-il le bouc émissaire d'une rancoeur qu'exprimait Hiruma à l'encontre du Japon.

Pour preuve, Hiruma vouait un culte immodéré à la Terre de sa mère. Sa chambre était remplie de comics, son placard d'arme à feu. Il mâchouillait à longueur de journée un Hollywood chewing-gum à la mangue qu'il faisait importer des USA.

Elle était fascinée par la personnalité d'Hiruma, imbrication d'envie pour le moins contradictoire. Une seconde, il pouvait être d'une gentillesse rare avant de vous assener des mots vous faisant l'effet d'une gifle. C'était pour ça qu'elle en avait fait autant mais physiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser avec les mots, en était tout simplement incapable.

Elle n'avait pas cette intelligence sournoise permettant de sauver une équipe avant d'enfoncer l'adversaire avec quelques mots bien sentis.

Elle n'était simplement pas aussi intelligente. Elle se savait douée, certes, mais Hiruma était sur une autre planète. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, atteindre le poste qu'il désirait sans la moindre difficulté. Il pourrait être président même, s'il le désirait, la question restant de savoir si ce serait grâce à son intelligence ou la peur qu'il inspire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était rendu compte du paradoxe même qu'était leur quaterback. Dès leur première rencontre aurait elle pu dire, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tendre sa main pour saisir son cahier de menace avant de changer d'avis. Il n'avait pas cherché à la manipuler.

Il s'était défoulé sur son équipe comme le diable en personne lors de Death March, pourtant, et alors qu'il travaillait deux fois plus que ses équipiers, à aucun moment elle ne l'avait vu se plaindre. Il voulait conserver son aura d'invincibilité pour que son équipe ait toujours quelqu'un vers qui se retourner.

Elle ne savait pas s'il prenait du plaisir chaque fois qu'une balle quittait son chargeur. Elle le pensait mais n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sur.

Hiruma était une personne qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre, tiraillé entre ses rêves, son passé et sa réalité.

Mamori inspira profondément et tacha de reprendre une conversation qu'elle voulait anodine.

«Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après le lycée ? Il y a une université où tu voudrais aller.

- J'ai déjà envoyé mes demandes et elles sont toutes prêtes à me prendre. Par exemple, Harvard manque d'un bon quaterback et avec mes notes, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à y entrer. Je pense que je vais aller la-bas.

- Et Kurita ? Et Musachi ? »

Hiruma haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Kurita et Musachi ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. On a réalisé notre rêve que je sache. (Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter.) D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils ont tous deux été accepté dans de bonnes universités avec de bonnes équipes de Football américain. Ils continueront à progresser. Sans le moindre doute.. »

_Grâce à mes contacts, _ajouta t'il en aparté. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire. De même qu'il n'allait pas avouer que ces deux grosses feignasses allaient lui manquer.

« De toute façon, on finira bien par se revoir. »

La serveuse arriva avec les choux à la crème tant demandée. Elle en posa une corbeille pleine à rebord sous la bouille ravie de Mamori.

_Je la préfère comme ça_.

Hiruma secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

« Hé Hiruma…

- Hmm…

- Tu ne m'as jamais posé la troisième question. »

Un authentique sourire traversa le visage du quaterback avant de se muer en un autre de plus démoniaque.

« Ça te dirait d'augmenter les enjeux. »

Le même sourire prit place sur le visage de la fuckin' manager.

« Si je réponds juste, tu ne sors pas d'armes pendant une semaine et…

- Et quoi ?

- Tu réponds à la question que tu as soigneusement évitée au début de la conversation.

- Kekeke… Très bien. Mais si tu échoues, tu me livres tous les secrets dont tu as connaissance. Avec ta tête d'ange, nul doute que de nombreuses personnes viennent se confier à toi, ajouta t'il, en sortant un style et son cahier de menace.»

_Avec ma tête d'ange ? _pensa Mamori. _Il a bien dit ça ? _

« C'est d'accord. »

Hiruma inspira profondément :

« Lors du Superbowl XXX, qui opposait les Dallas Cowboy au Pittsburgh Steelers, qui a marqué un touchdown après une passe de Aikman ? »

Son fuckin' manager ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il était évident qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Ses yeux regardaient à gauche, à droite, alors qu'elle cherchait une hypothétique réponse. Qu'elle ne trouverait évidemment pas.

Après une longue minute écoulée dans le silence le plus pieu, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

« Ce n'est pas loyal ! se plaignit-elle.

- Kekeke… Qu'ouïes je donc ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, les termes exacts étaient : « Je vais te poser trois question d'un niveau avancé. » Ma question est donc parfaitement loyale. Et elle n'attend plus que ta réponse. »

Elle lui décocha son regard le plus noir, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de lui à ce moment à ce moment-là.

« Je ne sais…

- Tiens, on dirait que le soleil est revenu, l'interrompit Hiruma. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici mais j'ai pas mal de plan à mettre sur place. »

Il se leva, sortit un portefeuille en cuir rempli à ras bord de billet et sélectionna deux billets de mille yen. Il les posa sur la table.

« Je pense que ça devrait suffire.

- Mais… tenta Mamori.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais répondre maintenant. »

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil avant de sortir.

Dehors, il alluma de nouveau un pigeon qui avait cherché à venger son ami.

_Pas si pourri cette journée, _pensa-t'il en soufflant dans le canon de son pistolet.


End file.
